Steam
by AthenaSplague
Summary: I'm back! You may remember me from the stories Angels and Demons and Love the Way You Lie. I am back in it and hope you all like the new stuff I have! This has been rewritten and I hope you enjoy!
1. Better Be A Joke

**Hiiiii everyone. It's been a while since I have been on here but I had to make a new account. I took my former story Steam and remade it into something I hope something you all will enjoy. Please leave your negativity to yourself...You don't like it, don't read it. lol SOOOOO simple. NOW, I don't own anything but the idea and my Ocs. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I remember they way those crimson eyes had pierced my soul the day he walked out of my door. I should have known better. Why would he choose me over war? Why should he? I was asking too much, but you can't expect anything more. He was a fighter. However, my heart still falls when I see that image: His hand closing that damn wooden door…<p>

Koenma paced back and forth while he waited on the boys to get there. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes sat in a chair patiently. She wore a leather vest over a white button up shirt. She also sported cream riding pants and brown leather riding boots. She held a cane and leather top hat in her hand. Around her waste was a bronze pistol. She merely watched Koenma with an amused gaze.

"You know my lady wouldn't have asked if the assistance was not needed," she looked at him with a sly smirk.

Koenma sighed, "I know."

Botan opened the doors and four boys followed her in. the blonde girl stood and faced them. Botan closed the door and stood beside it.

"So what now," Yusuke asked.

"Well, we have been asked to assist in unraveling a conspiracy and provide protection," Koenma looked at all of the boys; however, his gaze held onto Hiei for a moment, "Isabella Vallasis is the last of her family line and is needing our help."

Kurama thought for a moment, "Where is this place?"

"You'll find out when you get there," the blonde spoke. She put on a long brown leather trench coat and turned to Koenma, "You're men will be fine as long as they do their job."

Koenma nodded and summoned a portal, "Behave yourselves, if you mess up I can't do anything to help you out. You're out of my jurisdiction."

The boys looked at each other and back to Koenma. Yusuke the smiled, "Well in that case, let's go raise some hell."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and stepped through the portal. On the other side were five horses waiting. The boys stepped through and saw the girl already on her horse. Yusuke walked up to a red mare and patted her head. He untied her reins and crawled onto her back. Hiei was on a black mare, Kurama a white stallion, and Kuwabara on a bay mare. The blonde turned her grey mare and started towards her destination.

Yusuke trotted up beside her, "So, what's your name?"

She glanced over at him, "Maria."

"Well, Maria, I'm Ysuske," he smiled. "So now can you tell us where we're going?"

She pointed in front of them, "There."

Yusuke looked to see what on would think to be an old west town, but it wasn't that at all. It was a steam town. This meaning steam ran everything. A large train bellowed it's whistle. Maria stopped her horse just outside of the town. She reached in her saddle bags and pulled out long trench coats. She threw them to the boys, "We aren't too fond of strangers, put this on."

They walked the horses through town quietly. They were thrown off by the clothing and weapons. It was a mixture of western and modern. Kurama then came to a realization, "This is a steam community."

Maria turned to him and smirked, "Yes sir, it is."

A realization hit Hiei and his eyes grew wide. _This had better be a damn joke…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yum. lol Well, I hope you enjoyed! Later Days~ <strong>


	2. Isabella

**Here be chapter two. (sorry my fb is in pirate mode right now...feelin a little of the side effects) Well, you know the drill so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maria led them through the town and down a cobble stone road. They crossed an arched wooden bridge to see a large house. It looked like something you would see in a history book. Large marble columns and all. Hiei sucked in a breath, <em>Kill me now<em>. They rode up to the house and two men were waiting outside. They were wearing period clothes but held copper colored machine guns. One man had a mechanical copper arm. A pair of goggles rested on his head. The other wore a top hat and had a monocle in his eye. It was now dusk and the sun was no longer in the sky. They took the horses and Maria led the boys up the steps. Hiei felt a sick feeling rising with each step. This was a nightmare. It had been almost a hundred years since he had walked out of this very door, leaving her in tears. Now here he was, after all of this time, he was here. He sighed in annoyance and walked through the door.

Maria led them through the large hallway and into a parlor, "Isabella will be here momentarily."

She disappeared out of the room and Yusuke plopped onto a red leather love seat. Kurama sat beside him and Kuwabara who was still in a war of jinks with Yusuke remained quiet. He couldn't speak until Yusuke said his name five times, which he had yet to say it once. Hiei looked on edge but no one made a move to say anything. They heard heels coming down the hallway and stood. A girl with deep mocha colored hair walked into the room. It fell in soft curls to her mid back. She wore a white shirt with a low cut ruffled front. She wore black riding pants and black high heeled boots. Around the belt was a rather large gold pistol and English style sword. She scanned the room with her silver eyes and smiled warmly at the boys, "Welcome."

"You must be Isabella," Kurama said.

"Yes, that would be me." She walked to a large leather chair and sat down, "Please, sit, my feet are killing me."

They smiled and complied with her request. Her eyes settled on Hiei for a moment and she swallowed, "Now, I need your help. I am not one to always ask for such but, something is killing the people in the town. We have tried for months to find the culprit, but to no avail…" she sighed, "So, I have pulled strings and now ask you to find this killer before things get too messy."

"Sherlock Holmes, at your service," Yusuke flashed a goofy smile, making Isabella chuckle.

Hiei had not really paid much attention to what was going on. He had yet to breathe. She still looked as stunning as ever. She had glanced his way once. He had expected to burst into flames. This was going to be a long mission.

"If you would like I will show you to your rooms so you can get a fresh set of clothes before dinner."

"That would be very kind of you," Kurama's soft voice spoke.

Isabella stood and led the boys upstairs. There were eight rooms and four bathrooms in the house. Needless to say, it was huge. She walked to one and opened the door. "This, will be your room," she looked to Yusuke. He walked in and nodded. She went across the hall and turned to Kuwbara, "This on is yours." She walked a few doors down and turned to Kurama, "Here you are." Kurama bud her thanks and closed the door. She went across the hall, "Here you go."

She started to walk away when a gentle hand grabbed hers, "Bella, I-"

She turned to look at him, her eyes a cold, steely silver that could rival his blade, "Hiei, save it. I have nothing to say to you."

She pulled from his grasp and walked down the hallway. He sighed and walked into his room. This was a hot bag of mess. He looked to the bed to see clothing. He sighed and began undressing.

* * *

><p>Isabella walked into her room and shut the door. She jerked off her sword and gun. A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She growled in frustration. She thought she could handle this; maybe she had been wrong.<p>

"No, I have changed. I will not let these emotions get in my way," she opened her closet door and pulled out a blue dress and corset. She put them on and pulled her hair half up. Then grabbed a records book and began to jot down the days numbers, hoping this would take her mind off of things.

* * *

><p>Kurama had gone to Yusuke's room after he had changed. he wore a brown vest and matching pants. His shirt was a slightly off whit color. His hair was pulled into a low pony tail. Yusuke was in a cream colored vest and dark brown pants. He wore a white shirt.<p>

"So, is it me or is Isabella smoking hot?" Yusuke joked.

Kurama smiled and shook his head, "Yes, she is attractive but remember what we are here for."

"I know, I know." He sat back on his bed, "You know, Hiei had been all spaced out every since we got here. Do you know why?"

Kurama cleared his throat. It made sense now. Hiei had told him of Isabella a long time ago, but he didn't think it was a good idea to let Yusuke in on the info, "I'm not sure. Maybe he'll fill us in eventually."

Yusuke eyed him, "You're lying."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Yusuke, it's not my place to tell you."

"It kinda is. I don't want to flirt with Isabella and get my head cut off in my sleep. Now, spill, I won't tell him I know," Yusuke leaned back against his head board. Kurama sighed and sat in the window seat.

"Well, it was almost a hundred years ago that Hiei ended up here. He had been in hiding after he pulled a heist. Isabella's father took him in and gave a him a job in the steam factory that he owned. He was here for almost three years and a romance kindled."

"What happened though?" Yusuke was sitting forward like a child.

"He chose war and fighting over love. He left her and went to become the thieving mercenary he was when we met. Now after all of this time, he has to face what he considers one of the biggest mistakes he has ever made."

Yusuke sat and thought for a moment, "Wow, I feel bad for the guy." He was quiet for a moment later and shook his head, "Nevermind, no, no I'm not. That idiot lost something good because he wanted to pick a fight. He's dumber than what I thought."

Kurama chuckled, "Maybe to you, but this is Hiei we are talking about."

"Hiei or not, he did a stupid thing."

A knock came from the door. It opened to reveal Maria in a black dress, her hair pulled back. She smiled, "You almost look like gentlemen."

Yusuke walked up to her and held out his arm, "I'll show you gentlemen."

Kurama smirked and followed the two down the hall. He saw Isabella leaving her room and stopped at her door. "Hello Isabella."

"Hello, Kurama," she smiled at him.

"May I," he held out his arm.

She laughed, "Yes, yes you may."

They walked into a large dining room to see food on the table. Kuwabara and Hiei were just walking in. Hiei looked at Isabella, taking in her appearance. Blue had always been her color. It gave her an angelic appearance. He tore his eyes away and sat himself at the table. Isabella sat at the head of the table, Maria on her right. Yusuke placed himself beside Maria so he could continue his flirting. Kurama sat on Isabella's left side, Hiei beside him. Kuwabara sat beside Yusuke, still silent in his charcoal vest and pants. Isabella glanced at Hiei, hoping no one would notice. He sported a black vest and white button up shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, like he always had when he was here. _When he was here,_ she thought. Black pants completed his outfit. She looked over to Maria and smiled, "How was Koenma?"

Maria rolled her eyes, "Same as always."

Isabella smiled as the food was brought in. Dinner was accompanied with small talk of their adventures for Koenma and how they balance life with all of their missions. Isabella rested her head on her hand, "I have the utmost respect for you. I couldn't do it."

"Do what," Yusuke asked, taking another bite of his dessert.

"Being able to have another life while doing what you do."

"Some people can't handle it," Yusuke's eyes averted to the large bay windows. It had been a few weeks since he and Keiko had split up. She just couldn't handle it anymore, they still remained close friends though.

Isabella's eyes softened, "You'll find someone, Yusuke. You're a good guy."

He looked at her for a moment. Then he flashed a goofy grin, "Yeah, I know. Who could pass all of this up?"

Isabella burst into a fit of laughter, accompanied by Maria. Kurama chuckled. Kuwabara, well, the poor mute was laughing silently, and was doing so surprisingly well. Hiei smirked as he watched Isabella. Her laugh was music to him. He remembered when her laugh rang through this house all of the time. The laughing died down and Isabella stood, "It's late so I'm going to turn in for the night. I thought after I get done with meetings, I could show you all the steam and machinery factories."

"Sounds awesome to me," Yusuke stood and pushed in his chair. Kurama agreed.

"Well, I'll be here to get you around noon. Goodnight."

She walked out of the room and upstairs. She dressed into her silk night gown that came to her mid thigh and brushed her teeth and hair. She turned out her light and crawled into her large bed. A bed she had once shared. After tossing and turning for what seemed like ages, a storm had blown in. she sighed in agitation and got up. She put on a deep red robe. She went to turn on the light and it wouldn't turn on. Walking over to her dresser she grabbed her candle and matches. After lighting the candle, she walked out of her room and down to the library. She opened the door to see the fireplace had been lit.

"Why are you awake," she said.

"I just couldn't sleep," came Hiei's voice. He was standing at the window watching the storm. He turned to look at her, "What about you?"

"Same here," she walked up and looked out of the window.

"Bella-"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I was afraid I was too late," he looked over at her. "I was not the same person, I'm still not."

"So you chickened out?"

Her raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"No, it's exactly what you did. You chickened out and didn't come back."

His jaw tightened and she chuckled, "See, I'm right. You should have known better, Hiei. You knew you could come back."

Hiei ran his hands through his hair. He was losing this battle. Isabella turned and looked at him, "Goodnight Hiei."

She grabbed her candle and went up to her room. Soon falling off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O'' Teehee I am having wayyyy too much fun with this. Hope you liked and feel free to review and tell me what you think! Later Days~<strong>


	3. First Attack

**Rewriting this story has been fun. Coming up with new ideas and such. You all should check out my fb page, Dark Lightning. Just thought I would throw that out there. You know the drill so enjoy**

* * *

><p>Isabella woke as the sun peered out. She remembered her encounter with Hiei last night and grimaced. It wasn't exactly the ideal chat. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. After a hot bath, she dressed in a black vest and matching pants that hugged her hips. She put on black riding boots and decided to leave her hair down. She grabbed a large black hat that sported a black and white feather and a cane. She then strapped her gun to her waste and walked out of the door.<p>

Upon entering the kitchen she noticed Kurama and Maria were awake. She smiled, "Good morning."

Maria was dressed in a dark green dress and her hair was pulled back. She usually dressed like this; however, Isabella suspected something else. She gave Maria a sly look, "To what do I owe this early morning rising?"

Maria blushed, "Nothing, I woke up early and decided to come down here."

Isabella rolled her eyes and walked over to her fridge. Even though the town was one of the late 1800s, she still had some luxuries of the modern times. She had them imported and distributed to her town annually. She got out strawberries, her favorite thing when she was upset, and walked over to the dining table. Maria walked over to her friend and sat down. Isabella ignored her worried stare and continued to eat her luscious fruit.

"Isabella, this is about Hiei isn't it?"

Isabella turned to the speaker, Kurama, with wide eyes. Kurama walked over and sat down, "Hiei spoke of you before, and by the way he was acting yesterday, I could tell it was you."

Isabella looked at him, "What did he say?"

"He said not coming back was one of the largest mistakes he had ever made."

Kurama look at her to see sadness in her silver eyes. She then looked him over and smiled, "You look good in that color."

Kurama looked down at the forest green vest and brown pants he was wearing and smiled. He understood her change in subject, "Thank you."

She stood, "I would like you to accompany me on my way into town. If you don't mind, of course."

Kurama smiled, "I would be happy to. It's not safe for you to travel alone."

Isabella looked to Maria, "Will you go tell James to saddle another horse please?"

Maria smiled and nodded before scurrying out of the room. Isabella turned back to Kurama, "You should grab a coat, it will be chilly out."

Kurama nodded and went upstairs to get one of the coats from his closet. Isabella felt a familiar presence and sighed, "Good morning Hiei."

Hiei was wearing something similar to last night only the color was now charcoal instead of black. Still, he looked good. Isabella put her strawberries in the fridge and turned to face him. She could tell he hadn't slept, his eyes were tired. She looked away from him and fiddled with the hat in her hands. She then realized something, Hiei didn't have his sword at his side. She looked at him blankly, "Where is your sword?"

"I see no reason to carry it when I'm in this house," he slowly walked towards her. She held her ground and never shifted her gaze. He walked up to where they were almost touching. He raised his hand to touch her cheek and she raised her hand to block him, almost flinching.

"Hiei, if you think we could just pick up where we left off, you're insane. You'll have to earn both my respect and trust," she said in a half broken voice. She touched his wrist gently and placed it at his side. Grabbing her cane and hat she walked out of the kitchen to see Kurama standing at the door. She put on a fake smile, "Ready?"

He smiled and opened the door for her. Maria was waiting beside a large golden palomino stallion. His white mane and tail were long and wavy. He looked towards Isabella and nickered. She laughed, "Good morning."

Maria handed her a black jacket, "Please be careful."

"As always. If you need me, you know what to do."

Kurama climbed on the same white horse he rode yesterday and smiled at Maria. She smirked and walked back into the house. The stallion pawed the ground anxiously, Isabella rolled her eyes, "We do this every morning."

"Do what?" Kurama's question was answered when the palomino was bolting down the cobblestone road. Kurama raced after her. He soon caught up with her. She looked at him and laughed.

"Every morning he just has to take off like a damn rocket," she placed on her hat and walked him forward.

"So, I saw what happened between you and Hiei," Kurama rode beside her.

"Yes, well, he was stupid for trying such a thing."

Their conversation was cut off when Isabella stopped her horse. She scanned the area carefully. Kurama could feel it too. There was an energy rapidly approaching them. Isabella smiled and looked over at Kurama. Three people, all on black horses, raced up the cobblestone road. Their leader skidded to a stop and the horse reared up on his hind legs. Kurama glanced at Isabella and saw her hand was on her cane. She gave him a look that said to remain calm. The leader took off their hat and face bandanna and Kurama's eyes grew wide. The leader was in fact a woman, and a very attractive one at that. She had light brown, almost sandy blonde, hair that was braided back. Her eyes were a deep sea blue and held a fiery spark. She looked to Isabella and smiled, "Hello Bella."

Isabella smiled, "Victoria, I see you're out early."

The girl named Victoria scanned over Kurama, "A new friend?"

Isabella smiled, "Yes, Kurama this my cousin Victoria, she is the sheriff. Victoria, this is Kurama. He's one of the detectives I told you about."

Victoria flashed a brilliant smile, "I see, well it's nice to meet you."

He smiled and nodded. She placed her hat back on and looked to Isabella, "Are we still on for dinner?"

"Why of course!" Isabella smiled, "Come around seven."

Victoria looked to Kurama, "Will you be joining us?"

"He will," Isabella cut in, "Now, if you will excuse us, I have a meeting to get to."

Victoria fake gagged, "Tell Joseph I said hi."

Isabella rolled her eyes and rode past her cousin, Kurama close on her heels. Isabella looked to him and smiled, "She likes you."

Kurama blushed and she laughed, "The great Youko Kurama, heart throb of the Makai, blushing? Ha! The high light of my day."

Kurama chuckled, "Glad to be so."

The rest of the ride was of small talk. When she reached her destination she left Kurama in the lobby of a large brick building. The day had turned cloudy and looked like rain would soon follow. He sat reading a book for what seemed like hours. He had barely read three pages. Blue eyes kept flashing before him. Isabella came down holding a large stack of papers. Kurama stood and quickly took them from her. They were on their way back to the house when the rain started. It wasn't hard, just enough to get you wet.

They trudged through the forest when Kurama sensed something, "Isabella, stop."

She turned to look at him. She opened her mouth to question him; however, before she could say a word she was knocked off of her horse. She rolled with the figure until she could throw them off of her. She held her cane at the ready. Kurama had already dismounted and pulled out his rose whip. He looked at her and she motioned she was alright. The figure had disappeared but she could still feel it's presence. She closed her eyes. She felt the attacker jump at her and she pulled at her cane. Metal hit metal. She had pulled a sword out of her cane and blocked the attack. Kurama took this moment to wrap his rose whip around the hooded figure. He gave a jerk and the figure was drug to him. He ripped off the hood to reveal a man.

"Who sent you," Isabella spat.

The man spat at her and she hit him in the face, "Listen, it's raining and I'm cold. You either tell me now or I will kill you."

The man crackled a laugh, "Die you bitch. This town will burn in ashes. Master says so…"

With one swipe from her sword, she took off the man's head. Kurama looked at her. He smelled blood, her blood. "Isabella, you're hurt."

She looked down to see a large gash in her side, "Oh, wow, I didn't even feel that." She lifted her shirt, "Damn, that fool got me good too."

"Will you be ok to ride?"

She nodded as her horse walked up to her. She jumped onto his back and waited for Kurama. _Well, now I know not to get on her bad side,_ he thought as they raced back. The harder she rode, the more pain she could feel in her side. She only hoped they would be there soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed! Later Days~<strong>


	4. Midnight Ride

**So, please don't forget to review. Your comments and encouragement means a lot. :3 Now, without further a due... **

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to the house it was pouring rain. Isabella slid off of her horse and told Kurama to take them to the stables behind the house.<p>

"I'll be fine," she walked up the steps slowly. Her whole side was now covered in blood. She opened the door to see the others in the parlor. Maria ran the her; however, Hiei beat her. He steadied Isabella and looked over to Maria, "Go get bandages and rages with a bowl of hot water. Bring it to her room."

Maria ran with the help of Yusuke to get the things Hiei asked for. Hiei picked up Isabella, who was in too much pain to oppose. He flitted up to her room and sat her on the window seat in her room, "We need to get rid of the vest and shirt."

She gave him an annoyed look and did as she was told. There was no use in arguing. Hiei inspected her side and sighed, "Who did this?"

She shrugged, "Hell if I know. He just knocked me off of my horse. I ended up cutting off his head though."

Hiei smirked, "Well, you're not one for patience."

Maria came in with the bandages and hot water. Kurama followed with the rags. He was still soaked. Isabella smiled at him, "Maria, will you fix some hot tea for Kurama please, I know he's freezing." Maria nodded and disappeared, "Kurama, go take a hot shower and put on some dry clothes."

He sighed and walked out of the room. Hiei began washing the blood off of her side gently. She sat quietly, looking out of the window. She hissed in pain when he hit a sensitive spot. He looked up at her, "Sorry. I see something metal, hold still."

He pulled swiftly and she put her hand over her mouth. He held up a piece of metal, "It seems you broke something of his."

She leaned against the cold window. She was in a lot of pain, it had been a while since she was last stabbed. Some people try to avoid it. He placed a rag on her side and raised his energy enough to heat the rag. She sighed, the heat eased some of the pain. Hiei watched her closely. Her hair was still wet and began to get a little bit of curl. She opened her eyes and crimson met silver. They stayed that way for a few moments. He then broke his gaze and removed the rag. He placed ointment on her side and the bandage. After wrapping it he cleaned up his mess and handed her a towel. She placed it around her and stood slowly.

"Are you going to be ok?"

She could see the concern in his eyes, "Yes, thank you. Could you send Maria in?"

He nodded and walked to the door. Before opening it he looked over his shoulder, "Bella, I promise you I will prove myself to you."

She gave him a soft smile, "I hope you do."

He walked out of the door and Maria came in a few moments later. She walked up to Isabella and took her hands, "Thank God you're alright."

Isabella smiled, "It will take more than that to get rid of me. Now, I need your help getting dressed."

Maria smiled, "Sure thing."

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a deep red dress with black trim, "Is this ok? I figure it will not rub your wound."

"Yes, that's good."

Maria helped her dress and pulled her hair half up. It now had soft curl. Her eyes held a sadness that bothered Maria, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I just want to run in his arms and believe everything will be alright," she looked at Maria and swallowed, "but that would be too easy. I just don't understand."

Maria placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Well, love is a lot like war. You have to fight for what you want. I think he is a broken man who lost a love he's needed for a long time."

"He told me he would prove himself to me."

Maria smiled, "And I believe he will. Come on downstairs before Victoria gets here. You know how she is with the guests."

Isabella laughed and followed her down the stairs. She walked into the room and all of the boys stood.

"You ok," Yusuke asked.

"Yes Yusuke, I'm alright."

Kuwabara held a thumbs up. Yusuke had said his name three times today, he only needed two more! Isabella sat down and felt Hiei's gaze. She glanced at him and smiled to Kurama, "Thank you for helping me out there."

"Of course, it's why I'm here," he smiled back. Hiei felt a string of jealousy hit him. He better not take that smile for granted. They were a precious thing. A few moments later Victoria waltzed wearing a royal blue dress. Her hair was no longer braided back, it fell around her shoulders and framed her face. Kurama felt his breath catch. Isabella was stunning, even Maria, but she just stood out to him. It was those piercing blue eyes. They could cut through you, all the way to your soul.

"The door man says you took a blow today," she smiled at her cousin.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you're ok."

Isabella sat down, "Victoria, these are the detectives, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Boys, this is Victoria, my cousin."

Victoria looked over at Hiei and glared. However, she looked to her cousin to see her silently pleading she stayed silent. She sat on the couch beside her cousin, "Well, we need to prevent this. I'll see what I can do tomorrow."

"I agree," Yusuke began, "we need to make sure you are escorted at all times. We might have been lucky this time. For all we know this mysterious killer has you for a new target."

Victoria eyed him, "I'm guessing you're the leader?"

Her flashed a cocky smile, "I sure am."

She smiled and turned her attention to Kurama, "Thank you for being there for my cousin."

"I was glad to be there."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. Kurama was so modest at times. Maria came through the door wearing a simple brown dress her hair was pulled back into a braided bun. She was so pretty. Yusuke tore his eyes away and looked to see the rain stopping.

"Dinner is ready," Maria said. They group moved into the kitchen and seated at the table. Both girls were on either side of Isabella. They had a pleasant dinner with lots of laughter.

"I remember the time we went out to the gardens and thought we had gotten lost," Victoria chuckled.

"Yes, we all stayed out there and slept in the bushes," Maria added.

"Only to find we were right beside the house," Isabella laughed.

The others cracked up. Victoria then stood, "I'm going out to the garden. Kurama, would you like to go with me?"

He looked up at her, "Sure."

Maria looked at Isabella and raised her eyebrows. Isabella smiled as the two walked out the door. Maria then stood, "Well, I'm going to do the dishes."

Yusuke stood, "Me and Kuwabara will help you."

Kuwabara silently protested but then realized something, he was now one name away from freedom. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. Isabella stood and winced. She was sore. Hiei stood and walked up to her, "Your hurting again. We may need to change your bandages."

"Ok," she led the way upstairs and into her room. Hiei closed the door behind them. She unbuttoned her dress and slid it off of her shoulders. She sat down on the window seat and saw Kurama and Victoria laughing. She smiled. Hiei sat beside her and unwrapped her bandage. He put more ointment on the new one and wrapped her again. He leaned forward to go around her torso when her caught her scent. It was cinnamon, just like all of those years ago. He went to pull the wrap on around when Isabella's hands stopped him. He sat there non moving. This was the closest they had been in a while, he took in her presence. He froze when her lips met his cheek softly. He swallowed. She released him and he leaned back.

"Thank you," she softly said.

"You're welcome," he pulled the dress on her shoulders and buttoned the first two. He grabbed the bandages and stood. Bella stood with him.

"Hiei, take a ride with me, please."

He turned to look at her, "Bella, it will be night soon-"

"I know that's why we have to go now, please."

He sighed in defeat, "Ok."

* * *

><p>They rode out silently so no one would notice they were gone. She was on her stallion and he was on a grey mare. They rode silently as the sun showed orange. He wondered where they were going until they reached a large field with tall grass. He smirked, remembering the midnight rides they would take together to this very spot. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the earth, "It's been a long time since I've been out here."<p>

"I remember this place," Hiei said, getting off of the mare as she started grazing. He helped Isabella off of her horse. She walked around him to a lone giant oak tree and sat down.

She sighed in contentment, "I miss this place."

Hiei sat down beside her, "I do too."

"Everything was so simple then, you know?" She looked at him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave?"

"Well, I was an idiot and only wanted a way to fortune," he looked at her, "It was a dumb decision."

"Yeah, it was," she joked. The sun was now set and the moon high in the sky.

"I'm sorry," Hiei finally choked out.

Isabella looked at him surprised, "It's ok."

"No, no it's not. I made a promise to you and I broke it." He looked at her. She swallowed hard and looked away. Hiei reached out and pulled her face to him, "I can't say sorry enough."

She smiled softly, "We should get going. They might get worried."

Hiei stood and held out his hand. He had to make this right.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeelllllll, I hope you liked. It's one of my more favorite chapters. :) Later Days~<strong>


	5. Rainy Day

**I hope you all are enjoying the story. I am going to try to incorporate some of the real book I have been writing into this and another fic I am fixing to start. You know the drill so please, by all means, enjoy**

* * *

><p>A few days past and Isabella was almost healed. Shot opened her eyes to a soft knock at her door. She went over and opened the door to find Hiei. He merely stared at her. She wore her nightgown and her hair cascaded down her back and around her shoulders. She smiled softly, "Can I help you?"<p>

He snapped out of his trance, "No, I was told to come upstairs and tell you breakfast was ready."

"Ok, I'll be down in a moment," she went to close the door when Hiei stopped her.

"Does your bandage need changing?"

She thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so. If it does I'll let you know."

She closed the door and rolled her eyes. He probably just wanted to be close to her again. Then again, she wanted him to. She shook the thoughts from her head and dressed in a white ruffled shirt that showed some cleavage. A red vest fit snugly over the shirt and she put black pants on over it. She left her hair down and put a black pair of boots on. When she looked in the mirror she smiled.

* * *

><p>Walking into the dining room, all business stopped. She smiled, "What?"<p>

Maria smiled, "Nothing. It's just nice to see you're feeling better."

Victoria walked in a few moments later, "I'm here."

She wore a brown vest and matching skirt that hugged her hips. She took off her riding gloves and walked up to her cousin, "Well, don't we look lovely today?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I'm just feeling better today. Are coming with us to the factory?"

"Yes, but I'll have to meet you there. Seems your killer made another mark last night. It was an elderly woman. I am going to look at the scene and see if I can find any clues."

"I see…Do you think there is motive?" Isabella asked, sitting at the table.

"That is still unclear. We have yet to even find a pattern. I am going to bring our files by now that they have been reviewed and typed out. As well as pictures. That way the boys can see what they are up against." Victoria had been coming every day since she was attacked.

They finished and Victoria took her leave. Maria and Isabella did the dishes.

"So," Isabella began, "How is the Detective?"

Maria blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play fool with me."

"He is a nice guy. We haven't made love if that's what you mean," Maria put the last dish away.

Isabella smiled, "Well let me know how that goes."

Maria laughed, "I will."

They walked out the see the boys talking to Koenma. He bowed to Isabella respectfully, "Isabella."

She nodded her head, "Koenma."

"You're as stunning as ever."

She smiled, "Wish I could say the same for you."

Yusuke and the others stifled their laughter. Koenma then cleared his throat, "I came with a request."

She raised an eyebrow, "Ok."

"I need one of my detectives to return with me for a couple of days."

"May I ask why?"

"Well," he looked at Hiei.

"Come with me," Isabella led him to her library and closed the door.

"Yukina is an ice maiden, she has recently fallen ill. It's not life threatening, but just in case something were to happen, I want someone there."

She smiled and nodded, "Sure thing."

"Who should I take?"

"Whoever wants to go."

Koenma thought for a moment, "So, how are things with you?"

"I'm doing fine," she sat in her chair.

"And Hiei?"

She looked at him and sighed, "There is nothing to talk about."

He didn't want to press the subject. They walked back out to the boys and Koenma looked at the time, "Who wants to come with me?"

Kuwabara eagerly raised his hand, earning a glare from Hiei. Yusuke and Kurama looked at one another. Koenma almost laughed, "Ok, you come with me. We will be back in a couple of days."

They disappeared through a portal and Yusuke sighed.

"Ok go get your coats, we're taking a trip." Isabella walked over to her coat and cane. They boys did as they were told. Hiei came back down with his sword underneath his black coat. Isabella smiled at them and told Maria they would be back later. They walked out to see Isabella's horse pawing at the ground.

"He's awesome," Yusuke said. Isabella got an idea.

"Would you like to ride him?" Hiei remembered this horse and gave Isabella a knowing look. Kurama covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"If it's ok with you," he walked up and petted him.

"I'm ok with it," she hopped on a large black mare and waited.

Hiei pulled up beside her, "You are a cruel woman."

She sighed happily, "Yes, yes I am."

As soon as Yusuke's foot hit the stirrup the golden horse took off. She burst out laughing, "Should we make sure he made it?"

Hiei almost smirked, "No."

Kurama laughed and led the way down the path. She walked the mare forward and laughed when she heard Yusuke's screams of 'Stop!'. A moment later Yusuke came running down the road with the horse close behind.

"This animal is fucking crazy!"

Isabella got off of her horse and Yusuke ran up to her. She held out her hand and the horse skidded to a stop with his nose touching her hand, "Now, settle."

The horse back away and stood stock still, like a child that had been caught. Yusuke was amazed. He had never seen a horse act that way. Isabella turned to him, "We'll trade."

She waltzed over to the stallion and climbed on his back. He never budged. Yusuke got on the black mare and looked over to see Hiei smirking and Kurama laughing, "Oh shut up."

Isabella smiled at Hiei and turned the horse. She walked him on and the boys followed. They rode into the dim town and up to a large factory. She dismounted and tied her horse, "This is the weapons factory. It's my favorite."

Hiei looked at the large building he had once worked in all of those years ago. Yusuke followed Isabella closely, followed by Kurama. Sparks flew and the temperature was boiling. He then noticed something, "How come there are mostly women in here?"

She turned to him, "Because our men have been called to aid in recent events a few towns away."

He nodded and continued to look around. He smirked. These women may be factory workers, but they were very attractive. Hiei rolled his eyes at Yusuke's behavior, "Control yourself detective."

Yusuke gave a sheepish smiled and turned his attention back to Isabella. She stopped at one of the tables, "I work here when I can."

"Why?"

She gave him a sly smile, "I like things that go boom."

Hiei smirked. They had met here. He remembered the first day on the job and needing a place to stay. He had watched her work, covered in gun powder and ashes. She looked too good. Isabella smiled. She knew Hiei was remembered. She remembered how his toned body glistened. She shook her head to rid the thoughts from her mind. She walked around the table and pulled out a gun, "Here."

Yusuke took it, "What's this for."

"I want you to use it. You never know when you'll nee one."

He looked closely and the pistol to see the craftsmanship and detail. The body was made of brass and the handle of rosewood. The wood was engraved. He smiled, "Thanks Bella."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. No one called her Bella. No one but him. Isabella looked over to Hiei and tried no to laugh. She led them on through the factory, showing Yusuke and Kurama everything. They walked back outside to see clouds gathering.

"What's with all of this rain?" Yusuke asked.

Isabella got on her horse, "Well, you are here during our rain season. It usually rains or storms about every day."

They reached the house just as the rain began to fall. Maria was waiting at the door with towels. Isabella then thought of something, "Victoria never met us."

"I got tied up." She walked through the door from the kitchen and sighed, "Some stupid fool was causing trouble." She placed a large stack of files on the table, "These are for the boys to review."

Yusuke walked over to Maria, "Thanks for the towel."

Maria blushed, "You're welcome."

Isabella walked over and plopped down on the couch, "I am so tired."

"Well, you are still recovering," Victoria walked towards the door. "I'm going to see if they need any help out town."

"Bye," Isabella laid back and closed her eyes. By the time this was all over...she would have grey hairs.

* * *

><p>Maria went up to the library and sat in the window seat. She picked up a book and began to read.<p>

"Caught you," Yusuke said, walking in the door.

"Yes, me and my pornography," she rolled her eyes.

He sat down beside her, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really," she closed the book and looked at him, "she hurt you bad didn't she?"

Yusuke looked away, "Yeah."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, she did what she thought best. At least you are both friends."

"I know, but it's not the same."

She looked out of the window, "It never is."

Yusuke leaned his head back against the window and closed his eyes. Maria watched him smiling. He was a cocky and arrogant fool, but he had a good heart. She felt her eyes brow heavy as the rain hit the house, the only thing making noise was the crackling of the fireplace. She leaned over and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I went there. Haha, well I hope you liked and look forward to comments. Later Days~<strong>


	6. Play Time

**So, ever feel like you wanna kill something? Yeah, me too. Anyways, you know what's up so please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Isabella opened her eyes to see Hiei looking in a book. She sat up and yawned. Hiei looked over at her, "About time."<p>

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, "What are you doing?"

He closed the book, "Nothing."

"Whatever."

She went to walk away when he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked at him blankly. Without warning he pulled her to him. She didn't try to pull away. He pulled their faces close, "I can only hold back for so long."

She smirked, "I know."

She leaned next to his ear; he shivered. She kissed his neck, "Just remember your place."

Hiei growled and pinned her against the nearest wall, "I should be saying the same for you. You should know better than to tease me."

She laughed, "Yeah, I know."

He growled and released her. She rolled her eyes, "Now Hiei, no need to get angry."

He gave her a soft glare, "I'm not."

She laughed, "Liar."

He smirked, "Don't play games with me."

"I know. You're a sore loser."

"I am not."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes you are."

He growled, "Whatever."

She walked past him and sighed, "Point proven."

He lunged at her and she easily maneuvered out of his way. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran upstairs. He smirked and followed.

* * *

><p>Yusuke woke when he heard Isabella running past them. He then saw Hiei calmly walking after her. <em>Uh oh. She's in trouble<em>, he thought. He felt something warm on his chest and he looked down to see Maria still sleeping. They had somehow moved to where they were stretched out on the large window seat with her in his arms. He smiled for a moment and then felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He went to move when she pulled him closer. He smiled and relaxed.

* * *

><p>Kurama was in his room looking over the files. He then noticed a slight pattern. "I see." He flipped to the next file and sighed. It was a small girl about six years old. Her heart has been skillfully cut out of her chest. This case held no similarities to the first three he had looked at. He growled in irritation and continued reading. Only stopping when he saw Bella move by his door. He almost laughed when he saw Hiei walking calmly down the hall. His turned his attention back to the files, happy his friend was going from heartless demon back to almost human.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella ran to the one room she hadn't shown the guys: the training room. It was large and marble with depictions of Greek Gods along the walls. She turned and waited. Not a moment later Hiei burst through the doors, sword drawn at the ready. She held out her hand and a sword quickly came to her aid. Her eyes sparkled. She blocked Hiei's attack and kneed him in the thigh. His leg gave way.<p>

"What the hell?"

She jumped back and laughed, "It's called a dead leg."

Hiei stood the best he could and steadied himself. She then flitted from his view. He smirked, "You know that won't do you any good."

He felt her hot breath on the back of his neck, "Never said it would do any good."

Shivers ran through his body, "Bella-"

She walked around him like a predator would her prey. He took this moment to lunge at her. She jumped out of the way and concentrated. A blue ball of energy formed in her hand and she threw it at him. He caught it and smothered it with his hand, "That was a weak attempt."

She smirked, "I didn't want to hurt you."

He swung his sword and she jumped back again. She looked down to see her vest had been torn. She looked up at Hiei and narrowed her eyes, "That was my favorite one."

"Whoops."

She ripped off the vest and started unbuttoning her shirt, "I don't want you slicing this too."

She threw her shirt off to the side and was left in a white corset top. She wasted no time in attacking him. Now she was mad. Hiei chuckled, "Tsk, tsk, all of this over a vest."

She sliced his vest and shirt before he knew what hit him. He growled. Isabella out right laughed, "All of this over a shirt and vest?"

He started swinging fast and non-stopping. Isabella back into the wall and blocked his attack one more time. They glared at each other before their swords hit the ground. Hiei's mouth crashed into hers. She ran her hands up his chest and into his hair. This is what they had needed. This release. Hiei pulled away and nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent. She kept her arms around him and closed her eyes. He then placed light kisses up to her chin. She opened her eyes when he pulled away and ran his hands through her soft hair. She leaned back against the wall and smirked.

* * *

><p>Maria woke to something stroking her hair gently. She opened her eyes to see Yusuke looking out of the window. She sat up and yawned. He looked over and smiled, "Good afternoon."<p>

She smiled, "Good afternoon."

She looked to the clock and gasped, "Oh crap. I need to go make dinner."

She went to move when a strong arm pulled her to a toned chest, "I think you'll be ok for a while longer."

She looked at him questioningly and then smirked, "Where are they?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. They ran upstairs."

She laughed, "Good they need time alone."

Yusuke then led her to the couch in front of the fire place and sat down. She sat down and pulled a blanket over her legs. He then looked at her, "So, what's your story?"

"Well, Isabella and I grew up together. Our parents were best friends and worked together on running the town. When we were about eighteen our parents were murdered in their sleep. Luckily we were out of town at the time. After that, we had to pick up where our families left off. The more I tried to run the town, the more I wanted nothing to do with it. Isabella took over and has done a fine job ever since. I merely work for her in gratitude."

"I see," Yusuke watched the fire. Maria noticed something was bothering him.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Well, I'm just going to be honest, I like you and all but I feel wrong for doing so. I'm not sure what to do."

Maria grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. She pulled away, "I don't want to take her place nor do I need to. I don't want you to forget about her. She was your first love, it's understandable."

Yusuke smiled, "Thank you."

She laughed, "You're welcome."

Yusuke then brought his lips to meet hers. He then pulled her until she was straddling him as the kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He reluctantly pulled away and sighed, "Well, you're going to have to bare with me."

She smirked, "I will."

* * *

><p>Isabella walked over and picked up the torn vest and luckily saved shirt. She turned to see Hiei watching her. She out the shirt back on and started buttoning it when his hands stopped her. She looked up at him, "What?"<p>

He said nothing, only moving his hands and connecting the buttons swiftly. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes, "You take too long."

She leaned into him, "Why, are you finding it hard to control yourself?"

He closed his eyes and swallowed, "Bella, I'm telling you unless you want it, you better not tease me like this."

She pulled away and laughed, "I never said I didn't want it, Hiei."

She turned and walked out of the doors smiling evilly, leaving one sexually frustrated Hiei.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahahahahahaha. Ahem, anywho, I hope you liked! Later Days~<strong>


	7. Secrets

**I hope all is well with everyone! You know the drill so please read and review! **

* * *

><p>Maria had finally been allowed to go to the kitchen and start fixing dinner. She decided to fix beef stew with vegetables. She was cutting beef chinks when string arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled, "Yes?"<p>

"Nothing," Yusuke moved beside her and leaned against the counter. She placed the beef chips into the pot and closed the lid.

"Do you know where Isabella is?"

Yusuke shook his head, "I haven't seen her or Hiei."

"You don't think they-"

He laughed and held up his hand, "No, no I don't."

She laughed, "Knowing her, probably."

"Oh really," came Isabella's voice from the doorway. Hiei was standing close to her.

A sudden tension filled the room. Isabella looked at Maria who shrugged. Hiei wrapped a protective arm around Isabella. Yusuke growled. Then it clicked.

"Hiei," Isabella turned to him, "Hiei, you need to stop."

Hiei looked at her blankly and walked away. Yusuke then relaxed and let out a deep breath. Maria turned to look at him, "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing," Yusuke grumbled, walking out of the room.

Isabella walked up to her shaken friend, "I think I know what the problem is."

She pulled Maria over to the dining table and sat her down, "They are both demon males. Even though Yusuke isn't, he will have demon tendencies from time to time. We are two females they have strong feelings for. They were merely protecting their 'territory'."

"Oh," Maria looked at her hands.

"It's ok. We did nothing wrong. We just have to make sure we're careful."

"But they're friends."

Isabella laughed, "Yes and that's probably what stopped them."

Maria smiled, "I guess."

Isabella stood, "Now, if you will excuse me I am going to yell at Hiei."

She walked around the corner to see Hiei looking out of the window, "So you're going to yell at me?"

She rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't do any good."

He smirked, "I merely made a point."

"Maybe to you but you scared Maria half to death. She's not used to dating a demon."

He smirked, "Well, it's about time she was introduced to it."

Isabella grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her glare, "That girl is practically my sister, watch it."

He swallowed, "I'm sorry."

She released him and looked out of the window. He walked up behind her, "Don't be angry with me."

She turned to face him, "I'm not."

He kissed her forehead. A knock came from the door. It burst open and Victoria stumbled in. Isabella ran to her side. A large wound was in her shoulder and she was barely conscious.

"B…Bella," she choked,.

Isabella fought back her rage, "Victoria."

Kurama burst into the room with a look that made Yusuke's blood chill. He rushed to Victoria's side, "What happened?"

She leaned on Kurama, "I went back to the house to look for clues. Before I know what hit me I was stabbed. My attacker said this was a warning from the boss. Something like he was going to cut out your heart Isabella."

Hiei's energy spiked and he stood so close to Bella, they were almost touching. She blinked, "I see…"

Yusuke growled, "They've turned into targets. We need to get to the bottom of this."

Kurama nodded, "None of you leave this house without one of us. We need you to be protected." He looked at Hiei and Isabella, "If you die…this town will fall."

With that he picked up Victoria and took her upstairs to dress her wounds. Maria looked at Isabella who seemed paler than usual. "Isabella…"

"Go finish dinner Maria," her voice was strained and soft but her energy spoke volumes. She was mad now.

She swallowed and nodded, swiftly leaving the room. Yusuke looked at Isabella, "We'll figure this out." He then left in the same direction as Maria.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her and felt her energy relax slightly, "I will see that this is taken care of."

She turned to face him with a look of worry in her eyes, "It's not me I am worried for."

"Victoria and Maria will be fine."

She walked to the stair case and looked back at him, "Wrong again Hiei…"

He watched her move up the stairs and sighed. He had to catch this killer. This time it hit too close to home.

* * *

><p>Kurama sat heating up a needle, staring into the flames. Victoria had passed out from blood loss by the time he had gotten her up the stairs. He wasn't sure how to react. Yes, he cared for her, but how can he show her? She wouldn't feel the same anyways. He sighed and pulled the needle from the flame. When he turned around he blinked for a moment. Victoria was now awake, looking around the room. He slowly stood and walked over to her. "Please remain still, I have yet to sew up your wounds."<p>

She blinked and swallowed, "Where is Isabella?"

"Downstairs with Hiei," he threaded the needle and sat beside her on the bed. "This is going to hurt."

She smirked, "I like it rough."

He chuckled and shook his head as he began his work.

* * *

><p>Maria stirred the pot quietly as Yusuke sat on the counter watching her. She had been quiet since he walked in. She reached over to grab a cutting knife when his hand stopped hers. She looked at him. His face showed concern; however, his eyes showed something else. She turned to face him, "Yes?"<p>

He jerked her to him and placed a deep kiss on her lips. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

She looked at him and sighed, "I just can't help but worry…"

He held her close and looked out the window, "I know."

* * *

><p>Isabella stood outside of the door and listned to Kurama and Victoria's chatter. She decided not to interrupt and caught the smell of food. Going downstairs, she noticed Hiei was still in the same place she had left him. He was looking out of the window.<p>

"Hiei, dinner is ready," she placed her hands behind her back.

"I'm not hungry," he glanced over his shoulder. She nodded and walked into the dining room to see Maria seated.

"Yusuke said he wasn't hungry."

"I figured as much. They are very tense right now. It's best to give them space and let them come to you," Isabella sat down and began to eat.

Maria sat for a moment, "Bella, you know who this is don't you?"

Isabella sighed and set her spoon down, "Maria, I am not going to discuss this with you."

"Bella, why are you protecting him? This is ludicrous and wrong. When we gave him a sacrifice we were safe. Now he is sending his others to-"

"Maria." Isabella looked at her, "There are some things you will understand when you have to live through them one day. You are rambling like a child…"

Isabella stood and walked out of the dining room, "I am taking Victoria and Kurama some food."

Maria swallowed, "Okay, I will check on them soon."

Bella filled two bowls and a pitcher of tea. She walked over to the door when Maria spoke again, "You can't keep this up Isabella…you and I both know that."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap. Anyways, who do YOU think the killer is? Dun dun duunnnnn. XD I hope you liked and please review! Later Days~<strong>


	8. A Lover's Dance

So, how is everyone doing? Sorry it's been a while. Just been soooo busy. BUT, I have something good for you...I hope. . I wanted to try something new: since writing and music are very connected to our emotions...I put two and two together. In this chapter there is a 'theme' for certain scenes and such. I am going to do this every now and then in chapters. Music is what inspires me to write so why not share what I am listening to that is inspiring me? So with out further adue, you all know the rules to enjoy!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SOME SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS OF THE THIRD KIND. **( Ha, see what I did there?)

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight by the time Isabella and the others were settling into bed. She dressed in a black silk night gown that came to her high thigh. Over it was a sheer silver Japanese style house coat that ran to the floor. Her hair was lazily pulled half up. She had just sat on her bed when a soft knock came to the door. She walked over and unlocked it to see Hiei.<p>

"I did not order a pizza," she joked.

He rolled his eyes, " And I didn't order a hooker."

Her jaw dropped and he smirked. She went to shut the door when he gently pushed it open and closed it behind him. "Bella, is there something you know that we should?"

She looked at him, "No. If I knew, I would never have called in the great spirit detectives."

"I see."

Isabella sighed, " I didn't mean it like that Hiei."

He nodded and turned to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Please don't go."

He turned back around, "Why do you want me to stay?"

She swallowed and looked away, "I grow tired of being alone."

**_(Passion: Never Ending Story Mix)_**

He chuckled on the inside. The great Isabella Vallasis, scared to be alone. He ran his hand down her cheek, "I'll be right back then."

She nodded and he left the room. She turned and walked over to the window, hearing thunder in the distance. She stood there for what seemed like ages. Studying the land she had grown to love. She heard the door click shut and the lock twist. Before she could turn around, all too familiar hands wrapped around her torso. She smirked and turned to see Hiei. He had brought his sword in and was now dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts. She snuggled into the junction of his shoulder and neck as he held her tighter. His warm scent filling her senses. He held her close and softly ran his hands up her back, "Come on."

He led her over to the bed and turned to face her, slowly untying her robe. It hit the floor softly and he pulled back the covers for her. He then turned and pulled the pin out of her hair, causing it to cascade down her back. She was too beautiful for words sometimes. She crawled into the bed and laid her head against the cool pillow. The light turned out and she felt Hiei crawl into bed as well. There had been many nights he had snuck into her room and crawled into bed with her. They would watch the morning sun rise in each other's embrace.

Strong arms pulled her against him to where their lips barely touched. Thunder sounded loudly and lightning flashed. In an instant his lips met hers in a deep and long kiss, his hands traveling up her body and into her hair. She bit his bottom lip gently and chuckled when she heard a soft growl. She knew what buttons to push all too well. He pushed her onto her back and brushed his tongue against hers. She ran her hands up his chest, tracing an all too familiar small scar. He shuddered slightly at her touch and broke away from her lips. She nuzzled against his cheek and placed light kisses on his collar bone. His instincts kicked in and he pushed her back against the bed, kissing down her neck. She sucked in a breath making him smirk. He used to love that sound, but now, it had a greater meaning. His hands had wandered to pulling the straps off of her shoulders, causing the top of her nightgown to slide down her torso. He kept kissing downwards, his hands lightly gliding up to her neck. She closed her eyes and traced the muscles of his shoulders and his arms. He brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her hungrily.

"Isabella," he nuzzled her neck.

"Yes, Hiei?" She placed a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. He looked at her while his hand traced along her jaw. She saw pure lust and hunger in his eyes causing her to laugh, "The great Hiei asking permission?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Know your place."

She scoffed and leaned in his ear, "Right beneath you, correct?"

He let out a shaky breath. This damn woman would be the end of him if she kept this up. But Hiei being Hiei, he decided to play dirty as well. He gently pushed her back against the bed and smirked, "Yeah," he placed his lips to where they were almost touching hers, "Where I can make your heart race…"

She swallowed and narrowed her eyes. She then smiled. She had caught on to his game. "But of course. Where you can be dominant and let me make you…" she leaned forward and bit his bottom lip slightly.

He growled, "Woman."

She laughed, "Wh-"

Her words were cut off by his mouth smashing into hers. His lips hungrily traveled to her chest while his hands teased her thighs. Isabella's breath caught in her throat and she felt her demonic instincts take over. He was playing dirty. She smirked as she ran her nails up his back only to fell him shudder. Thunder roared and the rain was falling heavily as their lips met again. He gently moved himself between her legs and kissed her gently. She rested her forehead on his and her now metallic blue eyes met his crimson orbs.

"Isabella," Hiei was slightly breathless.

"Yes, Hiei."

"I…I'm sorry for leaving. But I am making you this promise right now…" he placed a kiss on her lips and one on her neck, "I will _never _leave you again."

She looked at him for a minute before that gentle smile crossed her face, "I know Hiei…I know."

He relaxed his body on top of hers, propping himself up with his elbows. She could calm his nerves with just a glance in his direction. When he had first came here, he was a cold hearted monster. She showed him what it was to care. What it meant to be not just a demon, but a person. He owed her everything. And for once, he would not let her down. He played with a few strands of her hair while she gently ran her fingers up and down his arms. The storm was still whirling outside and lightning flashed violently. Hiei bent down a placed a light kiss on her lips, letting them linger there. Isabella placed a soft hand on his cheek and kissed him again. Each kiss gradually grew deeper and more longing. That hunger rising once more. Isabella moaned slightly when his hands slid down her sides. Her nightgown had now disappeared. She drew a quick breath when traced her panty line. Hiei smirked and kissed downward. She swallowed when nuzzled her neck and slid off her underwear. He saw that her fangs had elongated and her eyes were dangerously full of lust. Lust for him, and only him. That sent him over the edge. He could no longer hold back when he felt his shorts and boxers disappear. He slid himself inside her and had to grip the sheets to hold back a little. The storm was raging like never before and rain pounded against the window while thunder and lightning seemed to be battling one another.

Isabella closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Hiei lightly decorated her with kisses while doing the same. Everything felt so right now. That hole he had felt inside him all of these years was now merely a distant memory. He had his sister and his love by his side. Isabella placed a soft kiss on his lips as he settled down once more, his elbows propping him up. He looked at her and nuzzled her gently. His eyelids felt heavy as he yawned. Isabella smirked, "Did I wear you out?"

"You always do," he moved to lay on his back against the cool sheets as thunder softly sounded. Isabella turned on her side and looked at him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "What?"

She shook her head, "I just like seeing you here."

He smiled (Yeah…I went there…AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE) when a flash of lightning showed she was blushing. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come here."

She complied to his request and moved close to him. He laid her head on his chest and placed a protective arm around her. He closed his eyes for a few moments only for them to snap open when he felt her gently fingering the tear gem around his neck, "Bella, you need to get some rest."

"I'm afraid if I go to sleep now…" she looked up at him with the most innocent eyes he had ever seen, "then I will wake up from this dream. Only to be alone again."

He blinked for a moment and leaned, kissing her, "I promised you I would never leave you. I meant it. You don't have anything to worry about."

She winked, " I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again."

He glared at her for a moment only to smirk. She giggled a little and laid her head back on his chest, listening to his thriving heart beat. Letting it lullaby her to sleep…

* * *

><p>So, I hope my idea for the music was cool and okay for you guys. Lemme know what you think. Reviews are important! They are what help us grow as writers. If you like this story, share with your buddies and others that you think will enjoy it as well. :) I am trying to get back on my feet as a writer. The Angels and Demons series took a lot out of me. BUT alas I am back. So R&amp;R please! Later Days~<p> 


End file.
